Index of Spanish Folktales
Index of Spanish Folktales es una tesis realizada por Ralph Steele Boggs que clasifica en el índice Aarne-Thompson los cuentos populares españoles que se habían recopilado hasta entonces. Colecciones estudiadas * Patrañas, or Spanish stories, legendary and traditional, de Rachel Busk (BPAS) * Biblioteca de las Tradiciones Populares Españolas (BTPE) * Cuentos, oraciones, adivinas y refranes populares infantiles, de Fernán Caballero (COAR) * Cuentos y poesías populares andaluces, de Fernán Caballero (CPA) * Los cuentos tradicionales asturianos, de Constantino Cabal (CTA) * Cuentos populares españoles, de Aurelio Macedonio Espinosa (ECPE) * Tales of enchantment from Spain, de Elsie Spicer Eells (ETE) * Cuentos asturianos, de Aurelio de Llano Roza de Ampudia (LRAC) * Contes Espagnols, de Paul Sébillot (SCE) Índice Aarne-Thompson * ATU 300: COAR p 11 Los caballeros del pez BTPE X 249 Hierro, plomo y acero = ETE p 117 Sun, Moon and Morning Star ECPE no 139 El Castillo de Irás y No Volverás ''no 157 ''Dos almas en pena * ATU 301: CPA p 51 La oreja de Lucifer ECPE no 133 Juanito el Oso no 134 Juanito el Oso no 135 Juanillo el Oso * ATU 302: ECPE no 141 La princesa encantada no 142 La princesa encantada no 156 Los cuarenta y un ladrones LRAC no 2 La mano negra no 14 El pescador y la serena * ATU 303: COAR p 11 Los caballeros del pez LRAC no 14 El pescador y la serena ECPE no 139 El Castillo de Irás y No Volverás no 151 El castillo encantado * ATU 306: LRAC no 18 El enano '' * ATU 311: BTPE II 25 ''La mano negra CTA p 25 Barba Azul ''p 55 ''El zurrón maravilloso ''COAR p 72 ''El zurrón que cantaba ECPE no 41 El zurrón que cantaba * ATU 313: COAR p 90 Una promesa BTPE I 187 El marqués del Sol '' X 48 ''El mágico Palermo = ETE p 159 The magician Palermo 90 Fernando = ETE p 93 The Prince Fernando ECPE no 122 Siete Rayos de Sol no 123 Blancaflor, la hija del Diablo no 124 Marisoles * ATU 316: BTPE I 183 La sirena * ATU 325: LRAC no 10 Periquín no 11 El maestro encantador * ATU 326: ECPE no 133 Juanito el Oso no 136 Juan sin Miedo no 137 El que no conocía el miedo no 138 Periquito sin Miedo ''CTA p 89 ''El espectro LRAC no 113 Juanillo el Oso * ATU 327: BTPE X 271 Los dos hermanos ECPE no 114 El palacio del Jarancón ''CTA p 60 ''La bruja p 191 El huérfanito * ATU 328: BTPE VIII 182 Bernabé ''LRAC no 43 ''El "Mocoso" * ATU 333: COAR p 50 El Carlanco ECPE no 251 El tragaldabas no 252 El lobo y la hormiguita * ATU 340: CTA p. 20 El hombre a quién le brillaban los dientes p. 108 La suegra del diablo * ATU 400: LRAC no 7 Paloma Blanca * ATU 402: LRAC no 8 La rana y la culebrina * ATU 403: ECPE no 113 Las tres gracias por Dios * ATU 408: BTPE II 82 La palomita blanca X 25 La palomita 31 Las tres naranjas de un salto 124 La Hermosura del Mundo = ETE p 57 The Enchanted Castle in the Sea ''ECPE no 120 ''La negra y la paloma no 121 Las tres naranjas LRAC no 3 Las tres naranjas del amor '' * ATU 412: LRAC no 13 ''El médico y la encantada * ATU 425: LRAC no 1 El león y Angelina BTPE X 217 El castillo de las puertas calás = ETE p. 25 ''The Woodcutter's Son and the Two Turtles'' BTPE X 139 El sapito = ETE p. 129 ''The Frog and His Clothes'' ECPE no 127 Las tres ascuitas no 128 Cabeza de burro * ATU 425A: ECPE no 130 El lagarto de las siete camisas * ATU 425C: CTA p 66 La fiera y la bella BTPE X 118 ''El príncipe oso'' = ETE p 109 The Lily and the Bear ''ECPE no 131 ''La fiera del rosal * ATU 425D: BTPE X 159 Los tres claveles = ETE p 15 The Carnation Youth * ATU 432: BTPE X 201 El pájaro herido 209 La flor de cantueso * ATU 435: BTPE I 156 X 186 El papagayo del cuento * ATU 438: FA p 355 Una rueda de conejos * ATU 440: ECPE no 132 El príncipe rana * ATU 445: BTPE X 106 El rey durmiente en su lecho = ETE p 7 The King Who Slept 281 La peregrinita * ATU 449: ECPE no 144 La loba negra * ATU 450: LRAC no 30 Celia y Gilberto * ATU 451: BTPE X 145 Los tres leones = ETE p 69 The Prince Who Was Dumb ''ECPE no 148 ''Los siete cuervos * ATU 453: LRAC no 188 La moza y el cuervo * ATU 455: CTA p 139 La envidia * ATU 461: LRAC no 15 El sino de un joven * ATU 471: CTA p. 148 Un viaje maravilloso * ATU 500: ECPE no 117 El nombre del diablo * ATU 501: BTPE X 167 Las tres fayas = ETE p 37 The Luck Fairies * ATU 506: COAR p 23 Bellaflor BTPE VIII 194 Juan de Calais * ATU 510A: LRCA no 31 Casilda y Jimena CTA p 30 La Cenicienta p 36 La madrastra * ATU 510B: ECPE no 108 La Zamarra no 109 Los tres trajes no 110 Los tres trajes no 111 La Puerquecilla no 112 Estrellita de Oro ''LRCA no 32 ''Milimilina * ATU 511: ECPE no 134 Las tres avellanas * ATU 514: CTA p 212 La metamorfosis ECPE no 155 El oricuerno * ATU 515: ECPE no 146 La ahijada de San Pedro * ATU 516: BTPE X 225 La piedra de mármol = ETE p 143 The Flower of Beauty * ATU 531: COAR p 23 Bellaflor ECPE no 140 El Príncipe Español * ATU 535: CTA p 72 La selva encantada * ATU 545: CTA p 77 El gato casamentero * ATU 551: ECPE no 143 Las tres maravillas del mundo * ATU 554: COAR p 23 Bellaflor ECPE no 140 El Príncipe Español * ATU 557: ECPE no 145 La princesa mona * ATU 560: ECPE no 147 El anillo de la princesa CTA p 142 Un cuento de aventuras * ATU 570: LRAC no 4 Un saco de verdades * ATU 572: ECPE no 178 La princesa que nunca se reía * ATU 594: ECPE no 153 La gaita que hacía a todos bailar * ATU 610: LRAC no 57 El pobre y los diablos * ATU 621: ECPE no 9 Piel de piojo y aro de hinojo no 11 El pandero de piojo LRAC no 134 El pandero de piel de piojo no 135 La piel de piojo * ATU 650: LRAC no 189 Juan y Medio ECPE no 35 Sansón * ATU 653: COAR p 20 La niña de los tres maridos ECPE no 150 La cosa más rara del mundo LRAC no 12 Los cuatro hermanos * ATU 676: ECPE no 175 Los dos hermanos * ATU 700: ECPE no 158 Periquillo no 159 María como un ajo * ATU 705: ECPE no 11 El pandero de piojo * ATU 706: ECPE no 104 El diablo maestro no 105 La ciervatata no 129 La cueva del dragón ''LRAC no 16 ''La niña sin brazos * ATU 707: COAR p 31 El pájaro de la verdad LRAC no 6 El árbol que canta, el pájaro que habla y el agua amarilla no 19[[Los hijos de la mar| Los hijos de la mar ]]BTPE X 175 El papagayo blanco = ETE p 3 The White Parrot ''ECPE no 119 ''Los siete infantes * ATU 708: BTPE I 172 La reina Rosa o Tomasito * ATU 709: LRAC no 29 La madrastra envidiosa ECPE no 115 Blanca Flor no 116 La madre envidiosa * ATU 710: ECPE no 89 La muchacha embustera * ATU 711: LRAC no 9 La niña y la culebrina * ATU 715: ECPE no 253 El medio pollico no 254 El pollito LRAC no 183 Mediogallo * ATU 720: COAR p 94 Los dos caminitos * ATU 756: CTA p. 98 El madero de la horca p. 194 no. 38 Roberto el diablo * ATU 780: BTPE I 196 La flor de lililá ECPE no 82 La cabeza de la muerta no 152 Las tres bolitas de oro CTA p 41 Los higos de la madrastra * ATU 854: BTPE I 178 El barquito de oro, de plata y de seda * ATU 860: LRAC no 48 El pastor y la hija del rey * ATU 900: LRAC no 38 El hijo del rey Tirso ECPE no 179 El conde Abel y la princesa * ATU 923: BTPE VIII 175 Xuanón del Cortezón ECPE no 107 Como la vianda quiere a la sal * ATU 925: LRAC no 56 El caballo favorito * ATU 930: LRAC no 17 María la Pongal no 41 Hijo de padres desconocidos * ATU 931: LRAC no 53 La cierva y el cazador Enlaces externos * Leer el libro online en archive.org * Leer el libro online en Wikisource